


Hedonism

by angelboygabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot, its what he deserves, safe sane consensual, tony loves himself au, two tonys one stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Stephen enjoys playing the game. Give a synopsis, perform, and prescribe.In which some give, some take, and all recieve.





	Hedonism

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my charitable contribution to the criminal lack of E rated ironstrange oneshots

 

Sometimes, Stephen finds himself assessing Tony as if he’s a patient.

_The symptoms of a bad day, the way he moves his head to emphasize himself._

It’s not necessarily a bad thing. It helps Stephen learn the way Tony works, the way he can care for him. It lets Stephen understand him.

_The impatient hands of an inventor, the confident steps of knowledge. The open look of lust, the way water drips down his bare back._

He has a contrasting view of himself. Tony may hate himself on some days, but in the end, the man he sees in the mirror is the best one he knows. His sins are a part of him. They are forgiven.

_He really does like himself. He likes to watch Stephen’s perfectly put together image quietly deteriorate under his stare. He likes to hear heavy words of praise said between his legs. He likes to take control, and lose it._

Stephen enjoys playing the game. Give a synopsis, perform, and prescribe.

_Sometimes they will stand in front of a mirror and Tony delights in seeing Stephen’s every move fully. The head hooked over his shoulder from behind, sucking hickeys into his skin, the hands wrapped around to Tony’s front sliding into his pants, Tony reaching an arm behind him to grab Stephen’s hip._

Confidence looks good on Tony, and Stephen isn’t afraid to admit that. He wields his power of self casually and fully, with sarcastic comments and authoritative direction for all that care to have them. The way he holds himself is... intoxicating.

_Stephen thought it was testament to his willpower that he didn’t give into Tony sooner. He is a constant temptation, and for all Stephen’s power and might, he is only human._

“I want more.” Stephen growls into Tony’s ear as he fucks him slowly. Tony’s got that lazy grin painted across his face as he tightens his legs around Stephen’s waist, splayed out all for Stephen’s taking beneath him. Tony arches with a whine and digs his fingers into Stephen’s shoulders so hard it stings as Stephen slows his pace even further until he’s stopped and Tony is trying not to move around.

“Keep moving, Merlin.” he snaps, and Stephen smacks his thigh, earning a ferocious glare. “Stephen, I swear to god I’ll tie you up and won’t let you come for an hour if you don’t keep fucking me.” he adds, voice getting desperate. Stephen smiles and plants a wet kiss beneath his jaw.

“Hmm, so you want more?” Stephen muses, giving a lazy thrust of his hips that has Tony sighing in relief. Tony nods and looks him right in the eye, before he suddenly catches on that Stephen’s getting at something.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. C’mon, lemme give you some too.” Tony coaxes on, and Stephen lightly trails a trembling hand down Tony’s chest.

“Are you okay with me using some magic on you?” he asks, and Tony nods. Stephen taps his hip. “I need clear, verbal consent.” he stresses and Tony laughs breathily.

“Yes, I’m okay with that, so please hurry up.” Tony requests, and Stephen nods before shutting his eyes and willing a clone of Tony to appear. Judging by the short gasp from beneath him, he’s successful.

Stephen revels in the feeling of another pair of Tony’s hands running down his back.

“Hey, sweetheart.” the clone whispers in his ear, and Stephen grins down at Tony. He’s transfixed by watching the version of himself, mouth parted.

“Holy shit.” he rasps as his multiple licks his lips, unadulterated lust in his eyes. Both Tonys take Stephen by surprise and flip them over without issue, leaving Stephen on his back watching as mirror images look down at him. He grabs the clone by the wrist and pulls him down to his lips to kiss as Tony starts to ride him, watching hungrily as Stephen groans into his multiple’s mouth. It’s overwhelming in the best way.

Stephen twists an arm to grab the back of the head of the Tony that’s kissing him, the other hand wrapping around the real Tony’s cock. Everyone in the room moans as they get something of a rhythm, Stephen just allowing his mouth the fall open and get damn near consumed while the other Tony rolls his hips in self-indulgent motions.

“Stephen Strange, you beautiful fucking creature.” Tony exhales as Stephen starts to jerk him off faster. The room fills with the heavy air and sounds of _Tony_ and _Stephen_ as sweat starts to bead at Stephen’s forehead and Tony’s thighs start to ache. The multiple sucks a hickey into Stephen’s neck as they all move against each other, a mess of skin and undeniable passion.

Stephen would genuinely write poems about the way they fuck if asked, dignity be damned.

_Every inch the man I want to see_   
_And maybe a little I want to be_   
_When he moves, him with me_   
_He pulls me under,  
I drown in his sea_

The clone moves to the side as Tony slumps towards, biting his lip as he and Stephen grind together before he slips two fingers into Strange’s mouth. Stephen licks and sucks them eagerly, putting on a show.

“Oh, god. Oh my god.” Tony moans as he watches, before locking eyes with himself. It’s almost as if they share a thought, and they lean in to kiss each other sloppily. Stephen watches in dirty fascination as Tony makes out with himself. It really shouldn’t be as insanely hot as it is, but both Tonys kiss hard and deep until their lips are red and wet.

Tony has mentality enough to wink at Stephen, and it’s enough to make Stephen’s whole body tense up as his orgasm hits him. He dismisses the clone weakly with gritted teeth as Tony rides him through it, before his face screws up and he comes on Stephen’s chest. Stephen waves his hand and magics the mess away, before Tony sits up with a wince and rolls over next to Stephen, spooning him from behind. They catch their breath for a moment until Tony finally speaks.

“We’re doing two of you next time.”

 


End file.
